The Office
by Zat888
Summary: When Lucian gets employed in the most important TV Show in the world; The League
1. First Day

_Alright... This is my first history EVAH, I haven't write anything before, so... If I suck burn me with fire so I learn that I shouldn't be writing._

_Anyways, I'll stay give a try, I mean why not?_

_Sooooooo Enjoy it._

**"First day"**

"This should be the place"- Lucian said while he was getting out of his car and fast walked to the door.

It was his first day at work, a Tv Show called "The League" accepted him as a cameraman. He was exited but nervous, he wasn't sure of how was this going to go.

"The League" was the most important TV Show in the word, no censorship allowed, they say things as they are. This made them have troubles with lots of politicians and important leaders. Lucian loved the attitude of the Show and working there has been his dream for years.

"Hi, you must be the new one"- Said a blonde blue eyes girl, she seemed to be pretty young.

"Yes, I am"- Lucian Said

"Well, Welcome to The League, my name is Lux, I'll guide you through the offices and will show you your place, alright?"

"Alright, let's go"

The offices were huge, there was posters from all ages in the walls.

'Your country needs YOU" a poster with the famous Uncle Ryze during the last world war

'We Can Do It" The picture of a woman who's name was Irelia showing her female muscles. He guessed it was a feminist poster

'Hasta la Victoria Siempre' A picture of a man with a lot of hair an beard with a red background, a revolutionary once, marketing now.

All of them famous posters that are symbols of different parts of history.

"There it is the gossip offices, we don't support them but hey, sometimes people seem more interested on it than on global catastrophes"

"Agreed"- Said Lucian with a smile.

He could recognize some people; The girl that works on the tv as the weather forecast Janna, Karma and the famous clothes designer LeBlanc getting interviewed about her latest divorce, the 4th one this year.

"There is the economics and science news offices, that's more interesting don't you think?"

"Totally"- Lucian said

And indeed, people there was way more interesting, Heimerdinger the famous scientific was being interviewed right now by Ashe, or as her partners called her "The Cold Lady" she always gets the best news, the favorite girl from the Show and it's viewers.

Lux rolled her eyes as she saw Ashe. Lucian noticed it and released a little laugh.

"What?"- Lux asked a with an angry tone

"It's nothing I promise"- Lucian said with a funny smile

Lux gave her a killer look but when back to her cute expression again

"There is your office, the general news, this is were the most important news are, I bet you are happy to be here"

"Thank you"

"You are welcome, well I have to go now, your new partner will come soon, she is a reporter, you two will basically be married the next couple of months"

"What!?"

"Just kidding!, but yeah, you two will work together from now on, get yourself comfortable until she comes, bye!"

"Alright, thank you" This is something he wasn't expecting, but he wasn't upset about it.

"Oh My God!, I almost forgot, before meeting your partner you should go and see the CEO, he'll be waiting"

"Right,thank you again Lux"

"You are welcome again Lucian, See ya!"

Now he was nervous, but still, he didn't know why would the CEO want to meet a cameraman.

With no time to waste he looked for his office.

_Eh, It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be at first._ Pretty short, but there it is.

_Hope you enjoyed it, Reviews are very appreciated _


	2. MUNDO!

2 reviews yay, those 2 reviews saved me from deleting the story lol.

HERE IT IS!

**"Day 1 part 2"**

"Okay... thank you" Lucian said as the Janitor Yorick told him where the CEO offices were.

As he walked he passed by several TV stars such as the model Ahri, gorgeous as always using a very provocative dress. She gave him a seductive look and walked away.

"Wow..."

"Close your mouth our flies will get in there" Ashe told him.

"Uh, oh right, I'm sorry" Lucian said embarrassed with a stupid smile.

"You are my new partner by the way, let's just set some things clear. This is my good angle, if you record me from this angle I'll kill you, get me a COLD coffee, not hot I can't stand it and I'll see you in the cafeteria in 30 minutes, not 31, not 29, 30!"

Lucian was totally out of place, he wasn't expecting Ashe to be his partner and he wasn't expecting she to be such a delicated b*tch, she seems way nicer on the TV. Not that complain was an option, so he just limited himself to say "yes" and "okay". When she left he whispered "slut" and walked to the office.

"Alright, this should be the office" The double door had a symbol on it. It was the symbol of a rich family "The Demacians" The League had been on their family for generations. As he opened the door he heard a deep fancy young voice.

"Come in" Jarvan IV said. "Close the Door... thank you. So, you are the new one"

"Yes I am sir"

"Here, it says that your name is Lucian, right?"

"Yes sir, that's my name"

"Tell me, why did you choose The League"

"Well, It's been my dream to work here for years"

"Aha...well, we don't let anyone work here, do you want to know why I chose you?"

"Well, yeah, I would"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T!, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"But, but sir"

"NO SIR, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE"

"Eh!?"

Jarvan started to laugh like a maniac after that

"What!?" Lucian was confused

"Oh it is a prank I always do to the new ones, even Ashe passed through it, you should have seen your face"

Lucian was embarrassed again, with reason. So many surprises on one day

"Don't worry Lucian, you'll do fine, go join Ashe, there's a place you two have to go this night"

"Okay, May I ask?

"Nobody stands here too long, hope you do it"

Lucian couldn't do anything else but laugh and leave the room.

"Ok I really wasn't expecting all this stuff, how much time I have left until I have the meeting with Ashe...fuck"

He had 30 seconds left and no idea of where the cafeteria was.

"Where's the cafeteria?, Where's the cafeteria, Where's the cafeteria?" He said again and again and again while running until she crashed with Lux again, 15 seconds left.

"Hey Lucian!"

"No time, have to see Ashe, where's the cafeteria?"

"Oh my god, ha! I've seen this so many times, right behind you"

"Thank you Lux"

He was exactly on time, Ashe was waiting for him.

"Oh look, you got in time, from now on you don't have the before time restriction"

"Well, thank you, that will make everything easier" said with a subtle sarcastic tone

"Well, tonight we have the first new. We are going to interview Officer Caitlyn and Vi about how are they going in the capture of the Gangplank band, they just captured his right hand Graves, and they said they will give us the first interview, exiting eh"

"Totally, when are we leaving!?" Said Lucian like a kid that is going to his first baseball game

"Hold on buddy, first, you are more than the camera man, you'll help me with the questions and information, does that sounds good or should I call somebody else"

"That's perfect, Actually, I was scared of becoming just the cameraman"

"I like that attitude, keep it up"

"I will Ashe, thank you" He said. He was actually happy because Ashe wasn't as annoying as before"

"Well Lucian, It's 6:30pm we'll leave at 7:30, you have an hour to suit yourself and I'll meet you again in the entrance, See ya"

"See ya Ashe, thank you"

"Don't be, I like you bye"

She gave Lucian a fake kiss on the cheek and left.

Lucian moved to his office, it had a computer and an empty table, it was pretty small but enough for him, after all, he was just a cameraman, he didn't need that much space. Then he saw a big guy..a very big guy...with purple skin...and a pink formal shirt.

"MUNDO WANTS TO KNOW WHO ARE YOU!"

"Uh, My name is Lucian, I'm the new cameraman"

"MUNDO'S NAME IS MUNDO, HE IS A SCREENWRITER, HE LOVES VAYNE, VAYNE IS PRETTY"

"Alright, alright Mundo"

"VAYNE DOESN'T LIKE MUNDO, MUNDO SAD"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, if I can help anyway.."

"YES, LUCIAN WILL HELP MUNDO, MUNDO HAPPY"

*Oh dammit, what did I do* Lucian thought

"VAYNE WORKS ON SECURITY, SHE IS PRETTY, SHE IS ON THE SECOND FLOOR, CAN YOU SPEAK WITH HER ABOUT MUNDO?"

"Okay... I'll see what I can do"

"MUNDO IS IN DEBT WITH YOU"

"I should leave now, I'll speak with her right..."

"NOW!"

Lucian ran to the elevator and pushed the button to the second floor

"5,4,3,2..." And the door opened, Lucian just walked a few steps when suddenly...BAM

He covered his face on the pain as he felled to the ground

"STAY AWAY FROM ME MUNDO!"

"What!? no"

"Oh god... I'm sorry, I heard Mundo was coming"

"No no no, wait what, I just spoke to him, we were on the 5th floor, how?"

"Dude, he doesn't speaks, he screams"

"Well... true, and you should be Vayne"

"Yeap, I am, again sorry for the hit, I'm just kinda tired of him"

"Yeah I don't blame you, how is he screenwriter..?"

"Nobody knows, He speaks like a caveman but for some reason he is a very, very good writer"

"Wow... So many surprises since I got here"

"Yeah I heard about you, the new Ashe's cameraman, right?"

"Yup, I am"

"Don't blame her for being how she is, she likes everything to be perfect"

"I can see that, still, she is not that bad"

"You are the first new that has ever said that"

"I can tell... anyways, Mundo wanted me to speak with you about... I don't know"

"Yeah I figure, just tell him you couldn't find me and it will be ok"

Lucian looked at his clock, it was 7:00 already

"Well, I'll be on my way to get more used to this place, pleased to meet you Vayne"

"Same Lucian, See you later"

Lucian walked through the offices again, he was getting hungry, he didn't eat anything when he met Ashe, the cafeteria was only a place to eat, the store was on the first floor.

He walked into the store just to meet Lux again.

"Hey Lucian!"

"Lux!, Hey!"

"How do you feel on your first day?"

"Well I have my first new with Ashe and I've met lots of...characters today"

"Ha ha! I know we have plenty of "characters" here, who are we speaking of exactly"

"Eh, I just met Mundo"

"Oh god, haha, I hope he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Does he hurts people?"

"Nah, He is as innocent as a child"

"Glad to hear it, well, I'll eat something fast and leave, I'll have to meet Ashe in 15 minutes"

"Well, See ya later Lucian, Glad to see you are fitting here"

"Thank you Lux, See ya"

Lucian ate his food and made his way to the entrance were he would meet Ashe.

_Phew, there it is, hope you like it guys._

_As always; Review please. If you didn't like it please tell me why, If you liked it and want me to continue a review will ensure I will._

_Until next time_


End file.
